laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorna Davi
"Well, I can see the benefits of being half snake." - Lorna contemplating being turned into a Yuan-Ti Lorna is a survivor of the Neverwinter plague, a member of Sabertooth, The Fateslayers and The Silver Dragons. Appearance Lorna is a tall woman, with long red hair and piercing green eyes. She normally wears her hair in a tight braid, and sports a sash with the word mayor on it. Biography Early Life Lorna was very young when the spellplague struck. Things were in utter chaos with spells being unpredictable, mages losing their sanity, and people in utter disarray. Things only got worse when a scout spotted a sea of blue flames off in the distance, destroying everything it touched. Lorna's father was an master enchanter, and through some stroke of luck one of his greatest creations was left unaltered. It was an enchanted door that lead to another dimension, hopefully one free of the spellplague. The only problem was the door could only be used once per day, and it can only send one person at a time. Her parents sent Lorna through first, promising to follow her as soon as they could. When she went through the door, she appeared in a field with a house close by. A man named Stanley greeted her at the house, saying he knew her father and that he prepared this house in case her father needed it. The man made sure she had food and had a place to sleep while she waited for her parents. Lorna waited for days, but her parents never showed up. As time went on, she lost hope in her parents finding their way to her. The man would take her to the market near by to make sure she was well looked after over the time waiting for her parents. On one of their trips, she met with a bard named Luca. He was a very well known storyteller and musician who would travel from town to town sharing his songs. She ended up bonding with Luca, and he offered to take her in as his student. The man agreed to let her go, and promised to send word if her parents were ever to show up. Luca taught her the ways of the bard, and she learned how to play the fiddle and the pan flute. She was much better at the ladder. After almost a decade of travelling, she heard a rumor about a couple fitting her parents description involved with a certain guild. Wanting to keep reasons to herself, she decided to leave Luca explaining that she wanted to forge her own guild and adventures. She eventually met with a group of people who would help her for their own reasons to forge this guild. First, the group needed to join another guild to build up enough reputation and funds. Dead War To fully join the guild, the group needed to partake in a few missions to prove their worth. The missions included a few disappearances, a kidnapping and an attacking dragon. The group discussed their options, and decided to take on the kidnapping first and go from there. To save time, they decided to cut through the mountain. They found a secret entrance in the mountain, and fought against some undead and goblins. Near the end of the cave, the group came across a dragon, but Emeth didn't seem concerned. The dragon turned out to be just a goblin in disguise. Their companion Wolfie found a sword, which seemed to alter his mind somehow. He became randomly enraged and killed the disguised goblin. Everyone decided it best to tie their friend up and try to stop whatever it was affecting him. They discovered that the sword was possessed by a demon, which they freed and killed, saving their friend. Having finished off the demon, the group proceeded to save the girl kidnapped by orcs. The girl was very attractive, but they soon discovered that it was a succubus. After defeating the orcs and succubus, Lorna had an idea of a location for their new guild. She decided to extort the mayor for everything he owned, including his clothes and all the money he had. She was aided by Driksis and Solantis. The groups cleric, Bert, and Emeth condemned the groups actions from a distance. After having ransacked the town, the group proceeded to the next portion of their quest and investigated the disappearances in the nearby town. After arriving at the town, the group discovered that the disappearances happened mostly at night, and when the guards inspected the near by sewers, they vanished as well. The group inspected the sewers and found a large group of snake people. Thinking quickly, Lorna used a spell to put them all to sleep. One by one, the group started killing the creatures in their sleep, until Lorna found a diary on one of them. Bert quickly put two and two together and discovered most of the creatures were once human, which was surprising as it seemed like most of the more snake like creatures were humans. The group interrogated the creatures, discovering that they were turning people in to them. Lorna suggested being turned into one herself, until she realized that they wanted to sacrifice them. After discovering everything, the group killed the remaining that weren't humans, and went on to fight the priest of the monsters. After defeating them in combat, they convinced the priest to turn the people back to normal. After he did this, they killed him. After cleaning things up in the town, the group split up for a bit. Lorna took the funds the group collected and brought it to their bank at the guild, Driksis and Solantis went off to figure out something about their past, and Bert went on some religious retreat. When she got to the guild, she received a letter from her old teacher Luca. He was in trouble, and needed her help at the city of Whitehelm. When she got there, she was greeted by a woman who said she wanted to help Luca as well. He came to the city to investigate the strange behavior of lord Bittersheer, the king of Whitehelm. One thing lead to another, and Luca was to be hanged for treason. Lorna knew that Luca was not a stupid man, and wouldn't risk being put into a situation like that unless he was sure something was amiss. She managed to meet Luca in his jail cell, where he informed her that the king was an impostor. He found it strange that he was found out, as it seemed to be immediately after he learned that the king was a fake and he hadn't had a chance to react. It was almost as if the impostor knew what he was thinking. Promising to help him escape, Lorna set out to deal with the impostor. She came face to face with the king, and attacked immediately. After attacking, the king transformed into some kind of monster. Using her spells to her advantage, she was able to fend off and kill the king. After it died, it transformed into a doppelganger, a creature that can assume the form of others. She searched the castle, and managed to find lord Bittersheer, who was thankfully still alive. He rewarded her handsomely for saving him, and Luca was released as a free man. Luca had a few more requests to take care of, so Lorna offered to go with him after receiving word that her companions had finished their quests. Luca was given a mission to infiltrate a party being held by the king of Durgair for other nobles from over seas. He informed Lorna that his sources discovered that there was an assassination attempt taking place at the party, but it was unknown who was being targeted. Their job was to infiltrate the party, do their best do gather whatever information they could and find out who the assassin and the target were. Using her skills, Lorna was able to forge invitations and fake identification for the party posing as nobility. The two were able to discover that most people at the party were suspicious of lord Sheing, a noble from somewhere in the Nimiane Archipelago. Lorna was able to get close to him, but he didn't carry enough of a conversation to learn anything. The two decided to wait it out a bit and observe for themselves. Lorna was able to catch a glimpse of someone in the rafters loading a crossbow, leading her and Luca to go investigate. The two were able to silently detain the man, and managed to get him outside. He had a note on him told to execute lord Sheing, with no indication of who wrote it. The two returned to keep an eye on the party until everyone left to their respective countries. Luca then returned Lorna to her guild, and bid her farewell. Lorna proceeds to start taking multiple missions at a time to make up as much money as possible over the next year. During this time frame she makes friends with the demon Griffith, she also returns to Arcton to acquire the deed to the town. While removing the mayor from the equation, she is attacked by an unknown figure. She manages to escape using a teleportation scroll given to her by Griffith. After escaping from her assailant, Griffith informs her that the person who attacked her was with him, and that he didn't know who she was. She then hired contractors to build the guild hall in an area Griffith had cleared out. Lorna oversaw a majority of the building process, until she received a letter from Stanley saying that he found out that her parents were captured by an evil group and being held for her fathers magical knowledge. She then sends a message to Luca, asking to bring whatever help he could find. After about a day or so, Luca arrived at the guild site with a number of his old adventuring companions. The group then made way for the location Stanley told them about and began to plan their attack. Lorna and Luca would knock as many people out as they could silently, and try to kill as many as possible before alerting anyone else. The plan went off without a hitch, at least until they got closer to the center of the encampment. It was a hard fought battle, but they managed to emerge victorious. Lorna then questioned the last remaining enemy, asking where her parents were. The man told her that they killed them once they got what they needed from them. In a rage, Lorna killed the man. Luca tried to comfort her, but to no avail. On the way back to the guild hall, one of Luca's companions mentioned that Driksis and Solantis had merged into one being, and started wiping out cities and started some cult. Lorna asked Luca and his companions to start rooting out this cult, and that she would go deal with the twins. Luca begged her not to go, but she refused to listen, believing that if she died at least she would be with her parents. As a parting gift, Luca gave Lorna an enchanted pan flute, which augmented her magic. She gathered as much information as she could to track them down. Eventually, she finally managed to discern their location and met with the twins face to face. They were referring to themselves as The Hollow. Lorna tried to talk them out of forming a cult and destroying cities, but they were too far gone and attempted to strike her down. Through some Miracle, Lorna was able to strike them down before they had a chance to react. She buried her old friends, and made her way back to the guild. When she returned to the guild, she was immediately attacked by a random elf who claimed to have seen her deal with the previous mayor of Arcton. She showed them paperwork in her bag incriminating the previous mayor in drug trafficking and slavery. They accepted her, but the elf seemed warry of her. The group set out to fight against Dante. They received word that the city of Nater had been decimated, and the undead were advancing. The group met up with the royal armies and continued marching forward. Expecting a great fight, instead Ventus fired three beams of holy energy from a magic device, though it didn't seem to affect the castle. Once the undead outside were dealt with, a small group entered the castle. At the base of the staircase in the front entrance was Roy, taunting the adventurers. Ventus and Yve started attacking right away, and much to their surprise James appeared behind him and took the final blow. After Roy fell, he transformed into a strange creature Sherman had not seen before. After ascertaining where Dante might be, Emeth teleported a group of them up to what seemed like the top floor. The rest of the party moved to the floor above and fought the group of undead there to distract them from defending Dante. They managed to defeat their enemies, however James ended up dying. Though Bobo rushed up stairs, the others quickly evacuated while retrieving the body. After leaving the castle, a massive shockwave destroyed it and dealt a considerable amount of damage to the mansion. In the rubble of the castle there was a floating orb with ethereal limbs. After Xander and the elf began shooting the orb, it eventually was destroyed. Post Deadwar Lorna was not a fan of what the guild had become, and decided to leave. She got what she wanted out of the guild anyway, so she became the mayor of Arcton and renamed it Carning. One day she met a man in a bar and eventually bore a child. She remained the mayor until the day she died. Equipment Lorna possesses leather armour laced with dragon scales. She also possesses a fire enchanted rapier and a pan flute that strengthens her magic. Powers Lorna is a very skilled Bard.